The Enchanted Rose Petals
by Zory rock101
Summary: Yusei and Akiza are married and new Adventure for our couple. Sayer is back, Yusei went missing and Akiza become the black rose dragon again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Chapter 1**

Yusei wakes up and looked down at his wife, Akiza who is still sound asleep. Yusei swings his legs off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath before Akiza wakes up," Yusei said to himself. he turns on the shower and took off his clothes. He got in the tub and feeling the water hitting his skin. Yusei grabs his shampoo and put it in his hair. Yusei heard the door open. He peeks his head out of the curtain. He saw Akiza walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry, I going to brush my teeth," Akiza said, walking over to the sink.

"Okay," Yusei said, put his head back under the water.

"Do you have a duel today?" Akiza asked, turn on the faucet.

"Yeah, around noon." Yusei answer, turn off the shower.

"Here," Akiza said, hand me a towel.

"Thanks." He said, wrap the towel around his hips and got out of the tub. Yusei walked up behind Akiza and move her hair out of the way from her neck. Akiza feels Yusei hand on her hips and his lips on her neck.

"Yusei." She said, feel Yusei move his kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmmmm," Yusei said, still continue kiss Akiza neck.

"You need to get ready for your duel," Akiza said, turn off the faucet and walked back to their bedroom.

"Okay," Yusei said, follow after Akiza.

"I go and make breakfast," Akiza said, walking downstairs where there was Jack, Crow, Jack wife Carly, and Crow wife Athena all in the living room watching t.v. They all live with each other in the same house.

"Good morning, Akiza," Carly said, looking at Akiza.

"Good morning, Carly," Akiza said, looking back at Carl. "I'm going to make breakfast if you guy what some?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I would love some," Jack said, looking at Akiza.

"Me too," Crow said, looking at Akiza.

"Me three," Carly said.

"I would love some too," Athena said, looking at Akiza with a smile.

"Okay," Akiza said, walked into the kitchen.

"Akiza let me help you," Carly said, standing up from the couch and walked in the kitchen.

"I will help you too," Athena said, follow after Carly.

"Thank you," Akiza said with a smile. "What should we make?" Akiza asked, looking at Carly and Athena.

"Pancake and eggs." Athena answer, looking back at Akiza.

"With bacon?" Carly asked, looking back at Akiza.

"We can't forget the bacon," Akiza said with a laugh. Athena starting to mix the pancake while Carly and Akiza cook the eggs and the bacon. Yusei walked into the kitchen.

"It small good in here," Yusei said, walking over to Akiza. Yusei wraps his arms around Akiza from behind.

"Yeah, it is," Akiza said, pick up a bacon and put it in Yusei's mouth. Yusei took a bite of the bacon.

"That taste good," Yusei said.

"Really in the kitchen too. You can't keep our guys hand off each other." Jack said, walked into the kitchen with Crow behind him.

"Hey, Yusei who are you dueling today?" Crow asked, looking at Yusei.

"Bruno." Yusei answer, let go of Akiza and sat down at the table. Akiza set Yusei's plate down in from of Yusei. "Thank you," Yusei said, pick up his fork.

"You welcome," Akiza said, sat next to Yusei.

 **Timeskip to 12 p.m...**

Yusei getting ready for his duel with Bruno. Then there a knock on the door. "Come in," Yusei said, watch the door to open, it was Akiza. "Akiza what bring you here?" Yusei asked, walked over to Akiza.

"I come to wish your lucky," Akiza said, wrapping her arms around Yusei.

"Thank you," Yusei said, wrapping his arms around Akiza. He lends down to Akiza and gives her lips.

"I will see you later. I'm going to sit with the other and watch you duel." Akiza said, let go and walked over to the door.

"Okay, see you later," Yusei said, watch the door close. Akiza walked down the hallway to where there a crowd of people. Akiza find the other in the first row and she walked up to them.

"What is Yusei doing?" Crow asked, looking at Akiza.

"He was getting ready for his duel." Akiza answer sat down next to Carly.

"Look there Yusei," Leo said, looking at Yusei coming on his duel runner follow by Bruno.

"GO YUSEI!." Everyone yelled. Yusei and Bruno watch the clock starting to countdown.

3...2...go

Yusei and Bruno took off and starting their duel.

"I will go first," Bruno said.

 **Turn 1: Bruno**

Bruno draws. He then Special Summons "Time Maiden" (CG Star1/0/0) in Attack Position since Bruno has no cards on his side of the field. Bruno then Tributes "Time Maiden" in order to Tribute Summon "Metaion, the Timelord" (CG Star10/0/0) in Attack Position (Due to the effect of "Time Maiden", it can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-type monster). Bruno then sets a card.

 **Turn 2: Yusei**

Yusei draws. Yusei has just conducted his Draw Phase. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 0 → 1; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Yusei controls no monsters while Bruno has monsters on his side of the field, Yusei Special Summons "Double Delta Warrior" (CG Star6/0/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Clear Effector" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Big Eater" (CG Star2/800/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Yusei controls a Tuner monster, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (CG Star2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position.

Yusei then Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" (CG Star4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" to Special Summon "Clear Effector" (CG Star2/0/900) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Double Delta Warrior" with "Big Eater" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" (CG Star8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Double Delta Warrior" was used as a Synchro Material Monster, none of Yusei's monsters can attack this turn.

Yusei then tunes "Clear Effector" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (CG Star8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Clear Effector" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Yusei draws one card and the effects of "Red Dragon Archfiend" are negated. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" was removed from the field, it is removed from play. Yusei Sets two cards.

 **Turn 3: Bruno**

Bruno draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 1 → 2; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). At the same time, "Metaion, the Timelord" returns to Bruno's Deck due to its last effect. Bruno then activates his face-down "Nonexistence". Now Bruno can Normal Summon Level 10 or above monsters without Tributing if he controls no monsters; however the ATK of all monsters he controls will become 0. Bruno then uses the effect of "Nonexistence" to Normal Summon "Lazion, the Timelord" (CG Star10/0/0) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Lazion" then attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After its effect resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Sets itself face-down instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Bruno Sets a card.

 **Turn 4: Yusei**

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". Since Yusei drew a card during his Draw Phase, the fourth effect of "Lazion" activates. Yusei apparently declines to use the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to negate the damage, since he ends up taking 1000 damage (Yusei 4000 → 3000). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3).

Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Junk Synchron" and "Regen Warrior") and send "Regen Warrior" from his hand to the Graveyard. The effect of "Regen Warrior" (CG Star4/0/0) then activates, allowing Yusei to Special Summon it from his Graveyard in Attack Position.

Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (CG Star3/1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Regen Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (CG Star7/2400/1800) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field. He then activates his face-down "Synchro Barrier Force" to negate the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" and inflict 1500 damage to Bruno (500 for each Synchro Monster that Yusei controls) (Bruno 4000 → 2500).

 **Turn 5: Bruno**

Bruno draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Z-one's SPC: 3 → 4; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). At the same time, "Lazion, the Timelord" returns to Bruno's Deck due to its last effect. Bruno sends "Nonexistence" to the Graveyard in order to activate his face-down "Endless Emptiness". Now Bruno can Special Summon Level 10 or higher monsters from his hand, but the ATK of all monsters on his side of the field will become 0. Bruno uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" to Special Summon "Zaphion, the Timelord" in Attack Position.

Yusei reminds Bruno that the "Timelords" have an effect that prevent him from controlling more than one of them at a time, but Bruno reveals the second effect of "Endless Emptiness", declaring that it allows him to ignore the "Timelords'" Summoning restrictions. Bruno uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" two more times to Special Summon "Sadion, the Timelord" and "Kamion, the Timelord" in Attack Position.

"Zaphion, the Timelord" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon". Bruno explains that when "Zaphion" battles a monster, all Spell and Trap Cards on Yusei's side of the field will be returned to his Deck. Yusei then activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. "Sadion" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Due to the first two effects of "Sadion", it is not destroyed and Bruno takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Sadion" activates, returning Bruno's Life Points to 4000 since they were less than 4000 before "Sadion" battled (Z-one 2500 → 4000).

"Kamion, the Timelord" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". Due to the first two effects of "Kamion", it is not destroyed and Bruno takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Kamion" activates, returning "Black-Winged Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" to Yusei's Extra Deck and inflicting 1500 damage to Yusei (500 for each monster returned this way) (Yusei 3000 → 1500).

 **Turn 6: Yusei**

Yusei draws "Talisman of Reversal". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates ( Bruno's SPC: 4 → 5; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei sets a card. 's SPC: 4 → 5; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei sets a card.

 **Turn 7:** **Bruno**

Bruno draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 5 → 6; Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, "Zaphion", "Sadion" and "Kamion" return to Bruno 's Deck due to their last effects. Since "Zaphion" was removed from the field, its fourth effect activates, allowing Bruno to draw until he has five cards in his hand. Since Bruno drew cards outside of his Draw Phase, Yusei activates his face-down "Talisman of Reversal" to draw cards equal to the number of cards in Bruno's hand. Yusei draws "Synchron Believer", "Synchron Keeper", "Steam Synchron", "Turbo Synchron", and "Scouting Warrior". Since Yusei added "Scouting Warrior" from his Deck to his hand through a card effect, he Special Summons "Scouting Warrior" from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Since Yusei Special Summoned a monster, he Special Summons "Steam Synchron" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect.

Yusei then uses the second effect of "Steam Synchron" to tune "Scouting Warrior" with "Steam Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Defense Position. Since Yusei Special Summoned a Synchro Monster, Bruno activates "Empress's Crown" from his hand to draw two cards ("Sandaion, the Timelord" and "Infinite Light"). Bruno uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" five times to Special Summon "Michion, the Timelord", "Halion, the Timelord", "Raphion, the Timelord" "Gabrion, the Timelord" and "Sandaion, the Timelord" (10/4000 → 0/4000) from his hand in Attack Position.

 **Duel continues in the next episode...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 ** **Chapter 2****

 **Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...**

Bruno draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 5 → 6; Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, "Zaphion", "Sadion" and "Kamion" return to Bruno 's Deck due to their last effects. Since "Zaphion" was removed from the field, its fourth effect activates, allowing Bruno to draw until he has five cards in his hand. Since Bruno drew cards outside of his Draw Phase, Yusei activates his face-down "Talisman of Reversal" to draw cards equal to the number of cards in Bruno's hand. Yusei draws "Synchron Believer", "Synchron Keeper", "Steam Synchron", "Turbo Synchron", and "Scouting Warrior". Since Yusei added "Scouting Warrior" from his Deck to his hand through a card effect, he Special Summons "Scouting Warrior" from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Since Yusei Special Summoned a monster, he Special Summons "Steam Synchron" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect.

Yusei then uses the second effect of "Steam Synchron" to tune "Scouting Warrior" with "Steam Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Defense Position. Since Yusei Special Summoned a Synchro Monster, Bruno activates "Empress's Crown" from his hand to draw two cards ("Sandaion, the Timelord" and "Infinite Light"). Bruno uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" five times to Special Summon "Michion, the Timelord", "Halion, the Timelord", "Raphion, the Timelord" "Gabrion, the Timelord" and "Sandaion, the Timelord" (10/4000 → 0/4000) from his hand in Attack Position.

 **Duel continues...**

 **Turn 7:** **Bruno**

"Michion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Yusei is about to activate his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but he chooses not to. Due to the first two effects of "Michion", it is not destroyed by battle and Bruno takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation the third effect of "Michion" activates, inflicting damage to Yusei equal to half of his current amount of Life Points (Yusei 1500 → 750).

"Hailon, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Bruno explains that if "Hailon" had succeeded in attacking then Yusei would have taken damage equal to the Life Point difference between both players.

"Raphion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Synchron Believer" from his hand to Special Summon "Synchron Believer" in Defense Position and negate the attack. Bruno explains that if "Raphion" had succeeded in attacking then "Ancient Fairy Dragon" would have returned to Yusei's hand and Yusei would have taken damage equal to the ATK of "Ancient Fairy Dragon".

"Gabrion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Due to the first two effects of "Gabrion", it is not destroyed by battle and Bruno takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Gabrion" activates, returning all cards Yusei controls to his Deck ("Ancient Fairy Dragon" returns to Yusei's Extra Deck when this happens due to it being a Synchro Monster).

"Sandaion, the Timelord" attacks directly. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Sandaion" activates, inflicting 4000 damage to Yusei, but Yusei activates the effect of "Synchron Keeper" from his hand to negate the effect of "Sandaion" and remove from play itself along with "Big Eater" from his Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" in Attack Position with its effects negated. Bruno Sets a card.

 **Turn 8: Yusei**

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Panic". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Bruno's SPC: 6 → 7). Bruno sends "Endless Emptiness" to the Graveyard in order to activate his face-down "Infinite Light". In addition to having the effects of "Endless Emptiness" (Except the latter's last effect), "Infinite Light" prevents Bruno's Timelords from returning to his Deck during his Standby Phase ("Sandaion, the Timelord": 0 → 4000/4000).

Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" in Attack Position. He then tunes "Power Tool Dragon" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon" in Attack Position. The first effect of "Life Stream Dragon" activates, returning Yusei's Life Points to 2000 as they were less than 2000 (Yusei 750 → 2000).

Yusei has just Limit Over Accel Synchro Summoned "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Its first effect allows it to attack once for each Synchro Monster used for its Synchro Summon. Since Yusei used five Synchro Monsters, "Shooting Quasar Dragon" can attack five times. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" also has a second, third, and fourth effect: When it attacks, it can negate an effect that negates until the end of the Battle Phase; it prevents all effect damage to Yusei; and it is unaffected by his opponent's monster effects.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Michion, the Timelord". The third effect of "Michion" activates, which would inflict damage to Yusei equal to half of his Life Points, but the third effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" prevents all effect damage. The first effect of "Michion" would negate its destruction by battle, but the second effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" negates that effect. "Michion" is destroyed, but its second effect reduces the battle damage that Bruno would have taken to 0.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Hailon, the Timelord". The third effect of "Hailon" activates, which would inflict damage to Yusei equal to the difference between his and Bruno's Life Points (currently 2000), but the third effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" prevents all effect damage. The first effect of "Hailon" would negate its destruction by battle, but the second effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" negates that effect. "Hailon" is destroyed, but its second effect reduces the battle damage that Bruno would have taken to 0.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Raphion, the Timelord". The third effect of "Raphion" activates, which would return "Shooting Quasar Dragon" back to Yusei's Extra Deck and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the ATK of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (4000), but the third effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" prevents all effect damage and its fourth effect makes it immune to the effects of "Raphion". The first effect of "Raphion" would negate its destruction by battle, but the second effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" negates that effect. "Raphion" is destroyed, but its second effect reduces the battle damage that Bruno would have taken to 0.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Gabrion, the Timelord". The third effect of "Gabrion" activates, which would return all cards Yusei controls to his Deck, but the fourth effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" makes it immune to the effects of "Gabrion" (and Yusei controls no cards other than "Shooting Quasar Dragon" to be returned). The first effect of "Gabrion" would negate its destruction by battle, but the second effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" negates that effect. "Gabrion" is destroyed, but its second effect reduces the battle damage that Bruno would have taken to 0.

Finally, "Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks "Sandaion, the Timelord". The third effect of "Sandaion" activates, which would inflict 4000 damage to Yusei, but the third effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" prevents all effect damage. The first effect of "Sandaion" would negate its destruction by battle, but the second effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" negates that effect. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" and "Sandaion" destroy each other in a Double KO.

Since "Shooting Quasar Dragon" was removed from the field, its final effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field (there are none) and Special Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon" from Yusei's Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks directly (Bruno 4000 → 700). Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters and draw a card (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0). Yusei Sets a card.

 **Turn 9: Bruno**

Bruno draws "Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bruno's SPC: 7 → 8; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). As ten or more "Timelords" with different names have been Summoned so far during this Duel, Bruno activates the final effect of "Infinite Light" to send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord" in Attack Position. Bruno then activates the first effect of "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord" to Special Summon "Metaion, the Timelord" "Sadion, the Timelord" "Gabrion, the Timelord" and "Sandaion, the Timelord" from his Deck and Graveyard in Attack Position and make the ATK of all four Special Summoned monsters 4000 ("Metaion, the Timelord": 0 → 4000/0, "Sadion, the Timelord": 0 → 4000/0, "Gabrion, the Timelord": 0 → 4000/0). Due to the second effect of "Sephylon", it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all other "Timelord" monsters on the field ("Sephylon": 4000 → 20000/4000).

"Sephylon" attacks and destroys "Shooting Star Dragon", with the third effect of "Sephylon" negating the effect of any monster it battles, preventing "Shooting Star Dragon" from using its protection effect. Yusei activates his face-down "Converging Wishes" to negate the Battle Damage he would take. Yusei then activates the second effect of "Converging Wishes" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position by removing from play "Power Tool Dragon" and "Turbo Synchron" in his Graveyard. Due to the third effect of "Converging Wishes", "Stardust Dragon" gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in Yusei's Graveyard ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 23000/2000).

Yusei then activates the final effect of "Converging Wishes", allowing him to return a Synchro Monster in his Graveyard back to the Extra Deck in order to force an opponent's monster to attack. Yusei returns "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to his Extra Deck ("Stardust Dragon": 23000 → 20900/2000) to force "Sephylon" to attack "Stardust Dragon". To prevent himself from taking 900 Battle Damage and losing the Duel, Bruno activates the fourth effect of "Sephylon", removing from play "Metaion, the Timelord" in order to prevent the destruction of "Sephylon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Sephylon": 20000 → 16000/4000).

Yusei returns "Life Stream Dragon" to his Extra Deck ("Stardust Dragon": 20900 → 18000/2000) to force "Sephylon" to attack "Stardust Dragon" again. To prevent himself from taking 2000 Battle Damage and losing the Duel, Bruno removes from play "Sadion, the Timelord" in order to prevent the destruction of "Sephylon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Sephylon": 16000 → 12000/4000).

Yusei returns "Black Rose Dragon" to his Extra Deck ("Stardust Dragon": 18000 → 15600/2000) to force "Sephylon" to attack "Stardust Dragon" a third time. Brunoremoves from play "Gabrion, the Timelord" in order prevent the destruction of "Sephylon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Sephylon": 12000 → 8000/4000).

Yusei returns "Black-Winged Dragon" to the Extra Deck ("Stardust Dragon": 15600 → 12800/2000) to force "Sephylon" to attack "Stardust Dragon" a fourth time. Bruno removes from play "Sandaion, the Timelord" in order to prevent the destruction of "Sephylon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Sephylon": 8000 → 4000/4000).

Yusei returns "Red Dragon Archfiend" to the Extra Deck ("Stardust Dragon": 12800 → 9800/2000) to force "Sephylon" to attack "Stardust Dragon" a fifth time. Because Bruno does not control any other "Timelord" monsters, he is unable to activate the fourth effect of "Sephylon". "Stardust Dragon" destroys "Sephylon" (Bruno 700 → 0).

"YES, YUSEI WIN!" Everyone yelled, jump up from their seat.

 **Timeskip when Yusei meet up with the others...**

Yusei after he got off the stage. He went over to the others. He saw Crow, Akiza, Carly, Jack, and Athen all standing in front of the door that leads outside. "That was amazing, Yusei," Crow said, walking up to Yusei.

"Thanks," Yusei said, walked over to Akiza and wrap his arms around Akiza. "I hope you did not forget our bet we make last night?" Yusei asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I did not forget," Akiza said with a smile.

"What bet did you guys make with each other?" Jack asked, looking at them.

"It between me and Akiza," Yusei said, looking back at Jack.

"Fine, I will find out soon," Jack said, walked outside to his duel runner follow by the others.

"Well, I'm hunger let go and get something to eat," Crow said, got on his duel and Athena got on the back of Crow duel runner.

"Yeah, I'm hunger too," Akiza said, getting on her duel runner.

"let go out to eat?" Carly said, got on back of Jack duel runner.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Yusei asked, got on his duel runner.

"You can choose. You win your duel so you can pick." Carly answer, looking back at Yusei.

"Okay," Yusei said, starting up his duel runner and took off to the street followed by the others. Yusei and the other stop at a restaurant call Burgies. Yusei walked over to Akiza and wrap his one around his arm around Akiza and walked in the restaurant. Yusei and the other sat down at a table and looking at the menu. "Akiza what are you planning on getting?" Yusei asked, looking at his menu.

"Um...I'm thinking about what I want the Crispy Fiery Pepper Crispers." Akiza answer, point to it on the menu. "What are you going?" Akiza asked, looking at Yusei.

"I going to get Ultimate Bacon Burger," Yusei said, pointing it on the menu. Akiza read what comes with it Double bacon, cheddar, pickles, lettuce, red onion, tomato, jalapeño aioli, spicy Buffalo sauce, honey-chipotle sauce.

"That sounds good," Akiza said, smiling at Yusei.

"Jack what are you getting?" Cary asked, looking at Jack.

"I'm going to get Buffalo Chicken Ranch Sandwich. It comes with Crispy chicken with spicy Buffalo sauce, tomato, lettuce, house-made ranch on a brioche bun." Jack answer, looking back at Carly. "What are go going to have?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to have Boneless Buffalo Chicken Salad. It comes with Crispy chicken tossed in spicy Buffalo sauce, bacon, bleu cheese crumbles, pico, tortilla strips with house-made ranch.

"Really you going to have a salad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am getting it because it looks good and healthy." Carly answer.

"Athena, did you find what you want?" Crow asked, looking at his menu.

"Yes, I think that I should get Southwestern BLT. It has a Half sandwich with bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayo on a toasted buttery roll." Athena said, point to her menu.

"That sounds good I will get the same," Crow said, licking his lips on how good that Southwestern BLT. **(A/N: man, this is making me hungry now. What about you?)**

The waitress comes up to them. "What do you like to drink today?" She asked, holding her notebook to write every order down.

"I'm I will have coffee," Jack said, looking at the young brown haired girl.

"Okay for you?" The girl said, looking at Carly.

"Tea for me," Carly said, looking back at the girl.

"I like to have Pepsi," Crow said.

"Make that two," Athena said with a smile.

"and your two?" She asked, looking at Akiza and Yusei.

"Root beer." Yusei answer.

"I like to have a Pepsi," Akiza said, looking at the girl.

"Okay I will get you drink then I will take your order." She said, walked to the kitchen.

 **Timeskip 10 min...**

The waitress to their order after she brought their drink to them. "How come you will not tell us the bet you guys make to each other?"Crow asked, looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"I say before it between me and Akiza." Yusei answer, looking back at Crow.

"Oh come on," Crow said, doing his puppy eyes.

"Crow shut up. you are giving me a headache." Jack said, put his hand on his head.

"Stop are food is here now," Carly said, looking at the waitress.

"Here you guys go." She said, starting to put the food down on the table.

"Thank you." Everyone said after their food is in front of them.

"Oh, this looks so good then the picture," Crow said, licking his lips.

 **Timeskip back at the house...**

Yusei and the others got home after they got done eating. "Man, I got tired," Crow said, letting out a yawn. "I'm going to bed." Crow walked up the stair to his and Athena's bedroom.

"I'm going to bed too," Jack said, walked upstairs to his and Carly's bedroom.

"You guys have a good night," Athena said, follow Crow to their bedroom.

"Goodnight," Carly said walked to her bedroom.

"Let go to our room," Yusei said, walked up the stairs to his and Akiza's bedroom. "Now for the bet we make," Yusei said, walked up to Akiza.

"I'm ready," Akiza said, wrapping his arms around Yusei. Yusei lend down and give me a kiss on the lips then they move to the bed.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, looking up at Yusei. "Make me yours."

"I love you too Akiza," Yusei said, starting to kiss Akiza neck.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Sorry for the very late update.**

 **Someone asked me why I have a number one on my title and the reason why I have a number one in my title. It helps me because I have 31 stories and when I update it will be the first on the list so I don't have to look for the story in my Manage stories**

 **Chapter 3**

Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...

Yusei and the others got home after they got done eating. "Man, I got tired," Crow said, letting out a yawn. "I'm going to bed." Crow walked up the stair to his and Athena's bedroom.

"I'm going to bed too," Jack said, walked upstairs to his and Carly's bedroom.

"You guys have a good night," Athena said, follow Crow to their bedroom.

"Goodnight," Carly said walked to her bedroom.

"Let go to our room," Yusei said, walked up the stairs to his and Akiza's bedroom. "Now for the bet we make," Yusei said, walked up to Akiza.

"I'm ready," Akiza said, wrapping his arms around Yusei. Yusei lend down and give me a kiss on the lips then they move to the bed.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, looking up at Yusei. "Make me yours."

"I love you too Akiza," Yusei said, starting to kiss Akiza neck.

 **continues...**

The next morning Yusei wake up and swing his leg off the bed. Yusei let out a yawn and stand up from the bed. He walked over to a chair a grab his pants. He put his pants on and buckle his belt. "Good morning," Akiza said, looking at Yusei. Akiza was laying in their bed with the blanket over her naked body.

Yusei turns around to look at Akiza with a smile on his face. "Good morning, my love," Yusei said, walked over to Akiza and lend over to give me a kiss on the lips. "You need to get dress," Yusei said, walked over to his dress and put out a t-shirt.

"Okay, will you grab me some clothes?" Akiza asked, sat up and still cover her body with the blanket. Yusei walked over to Akiza dress after he put on a t-shirt. He opens Akiza drawer and put out a bra, underwear, a shirt, and pants. He walked over to Akiza and hand them to her. "Thank you," Akiza said, swinging her legs off the bed. She put on her clothes. "What are you going today?" Akiza asked, walked up to Yusei.

"I'm going to the lad today." Yusei answer "What are you going today?" Yusei asked, took Akiza hand and walked downstairs.

"I don't have planning today so I thinking about cleaning the house today," Akiza said, walked into the kitchen. Carly was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Some small good," Akiza said, said down in a chair at the table with Yusei.

"We are having pancake this morning," Carly said, walked over to the table and set the plate of pancake in the middle.

"Thank you for making Breakfast this morning," Akiza said, looking at Carly.

 **Timeskip (Akiza P.O.V)...**

Yusei went off to the lad and everyone else went to work while I stay him clearing up to the house. "Man, I need to get a job I'm tired being Jack and Crow's mom around the house," I said, pick up their sock and put them in the laundry room.

I pick up an album of Yusei that Martha gives us. It all Yusei baby picture. "He is so cute," I said, flipping through the album. "I can't wait until Yusei and I have a kid of your our," I said with a smile. I put it away and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the couch and turn on the t.v.

"Today, there was an explosion coming from the fudo company. We don't know what's the cause of the explosion. more update soon to come after the commercial." the reporter said. My eyes got wide and I grab my phone and starting to dialing Yusei number. "Please answer, please," I said, putting the phone to my ears.

"Hey, this is Yusei Fudo sorry that I miss your call." The answering machine said.

"Yusei," I said, hung up the phone and then I call Jack if he heads from Yusei seen they leave the house.

"Hello," Jack said on the other phone line.

"Jack, have you heard from Yusei?" I said in a panic.

"No, he went to the lad remember." Jack answer.

"I know, there was an explosion, it was all over the news," I said, trying not to yell at Jack.

"What? Hold on a minute let me turn on the t.v at work." Jack said. "Did Crow know what happens?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I try to call Yusei but he did not answer so I called you." I answer, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, let me get off work and meet me at the lad and we will find out what going on," Jack said, take a break before he continues talking. "I will call Cary and crow too," Jack said.

"Okay," I said, hung up the phone. I went to the garage and got on my dual runner and drive to Yusei work. When I got there, I saw a crowd of people, police officer, ambulance, and five reporters from different channels.

"Akiza." Leo and Luna said, running up to me.

"Leo and Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the twin.

"We heard on the news about Yusei." Luna answer, standing in front of me.

"Did you heard anything yet about them?" Leo asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No but I call Jack and he calls Carly and crow. They are coming to meet me here to find out what going on." I answer, looking at Leo.

"I hope Yusei is okay," Luna said fold her hand together and praying that Yusei is okay.

"Akiza, Jack is here," Leo said, point to jack. I turn around and saw Jack and Carly coming up to me.

"Where Crow?" I asked, looking at them.

"Crow is coming he just has tried to get off work." Jack answer, looking back at me.

"Did you find out anything?" Carly asked, looking at me too.

"No, not yet," I answer, looking back at the building.

 **Well, Yusei comes back live find out in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short. The next chapter will be longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...**

"Akiza." Leo and Luna said, running up to me.

"Leo and Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the twin.

"We heard on the news about Yusei." Luna answer, standing in front of me.

"Did you heard anything yet about them?" Leo asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No but I call Jack and he calls Carly and crow. They are coming to meet me here to find out what going on." I answer, looking at Leo.

"I hope Yusei is okay," Luna said fold her hand together and praying that Yusei is okay.

"Akiza, Jack is here," Leo said, point to jack. I turn around and saw Jack and Carly coming up to me.

"Where Crow?" I asked, looking at them.

"Crow is coming he just has to try to get off work." Jack answer, looking back at me.

"Did you find out anything?" Carly asked, looking at me too.

"No, not yet," I answer, looking back at the building.

 **continues...**

Akiza standing in the rain watching the firefighter and police digging through the rebel of Fudo company. "Akiza, I think you should go home and rest. It has been 5 hours now and they are still not half-way through the rebel yet." Crow said, standing beside me.

"I can't rest until I know Yusei is safe," Akiza said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yusei also did not want you to catch a cold too," Jack said, looking at Akiza.

"The police officer will contact you if they need anything out," Carly said, put a hand on Akiza shoulder.

"Okay then," Akiza said, walking back to her duel runner. When everyone got back home, Akiza went up to Yusei and her bedroom. She walked into the bedroom when she saw a red rose laying on her desk with a note beside it. Akiza walked over to the desk and pick up the note.

This what you get for leaving The Arcadia Movement. Yusei will not come back to you so come back to the Arcadia Movement or someone else that you love will join him in the afterlife. You have until midnight tonight. I hope you make the right decision. Black Rose Dragon

"Damn you, Sayer," Akiza said, throw everything off her desk and fall her to her keen the ground. Akiza eyes turn dark and filled with hate and anger. The black rose dragon was back and this time Sayer is the target her take the love of her life away. "I will kill you, Sayer," Akiza said, lost control of her power. The only one who can stop her was Yusei.

"Akiza!" Jack, Crow, and Carly yelled, running in the bedroom. Her power was out of control. The window shattered and everything was on the floor.

"Akiza you need to calm down!" Crow yelled, take a step closer to Akiza but a wind hit him and got thrown back at the wall.

"Don't bother no one stop her when she is this way," Jack said, narrowing his eyes at Akiza.

"The only person you can stop her is Yusei. He did it before." Carly said, worrying about her best friend.

"Why is her power out of control?" Crow Asked, looking at Jack.

"Someone must set her off." Jack answer, still looking at Akiza.

"Damn it, we need Yusei," Crow said. Then a powerful wind surrounded Akiza and next thing they know that Akiza disappears in the wind.

"She is gone." Carly said, walking into the destroyed room. "What is that?" Carly asked, picking up a note that was under a picture. Jack and Crow walked up to Carly and starting to read the note.

"What? Yusei can't be...he just can't be." Crow said in shock.

"It is Sayer. He's is the one who caused the explosion." Jack said.

"Akiza is going to kill Sayer," Carly said, looking at Jack.

"But he needs to stop her before something happen to her," Crow said, run out of the room. After Crow opens the door to the front door. Carly got on Jack duel runner and Crow got on his duel. "Where do you think Akiza will go? "Crow asked, driving down the street.

"The Arcadia Movement." Jack answer, driving behind him.

"But the note says midnight tonight," Crow said, turn his eyes to look at Jack.

"I don't know then," Jack said.

"Maybe Yusei is not died no one finds his body," Carly said, holding Jack tight around his waist. "And Sayer just what Akiza turn back into the black rose dragon again."

"I agree with Carly," Crow said.

"And when Yusei come back he can handle Akiza," Carly said.

"If Yusei comes back," Jack said.

"Jack, do you think Yusei is dead?" Carly asked.

"There no way he survives that explosion." Jack answer.

 **until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...**

"But he needs to stop her before something happen to her," Crow said, run out of the room. After Crow opens the door to the front door. Carly got on Jack duel runner and Crow got on his duel. "Where do you think Akiza will go? "Crow asked, driving down the street.

"The Arcadia Movement." Jack answer, driving behind him.

"But the note says midnight tonight," Crow said, turn his eyes to look at Jack.

"I don't know then," Jack said.

"Maybe Yusei is not died no one finds his body," Carly said, holding Jack tight around his waist. "And Sayer just what Akiza turn back into the black rose dragon again."

"I agree with Carly," Crow said.

"And when Yusei come back he can handle Akiza," Carly said.

"If Yusei comes back," Jack said.

"Jack, do you think Yusei is dead?" Carly asked.

"There no way he survives that explosion." Jack answer.

 **continues...**

"Please stop," Akiza said, trying to control her power. "I need Yusei here." Akiza cry in a dark alleyway. Akiza regret hurt Crow when he was trying to help her so she runs away from the house. "Sayer you will pay for this," Akiza said, grinding her teeth together.

Akiza continue to walk farther away from the house when she once lives. "Yusei, I can't go back to that house. The other will look at me like a witch again. I wish you were here." Akiza said, looking up at the sky hoping Yusei is watching over her wherever he is at.

Akiza walked in an old banded house. 'I am totally a witch.' Akiza said to her self. She remembers the day When She first meet Yusei while they were dueling. He told Akiza that she was not a witch and that she is something more. Those words keep echoing thought Akiza maid.

Then it starting to rain and she falls to the ground. "Yusei." She cries harder.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Crow is starting to rain we need to head back," Jack said, ride beside Crow on his duel runner.

"But he needs to find Akiza," Crow said.

"We can find her after the rain stop," Jack said.

"Crow Jack is right," Carly said, sitting behind Jack.

"Fine you guys can go home but I'm still going to look for Akiza," Crow said, speed up away from Jack and Carly. Crow stop his duel runner in front of Yusei work and saw that they are still digging through the rebel. "Yusei, I wish you were here," Crow said to himself. He then remembers something about Yusei.

 **Flashback...**

Yusei was sitting on the floor working on his duel runner. "Hey, Yusei," Crow said, walked in the garage.

"Hey, Crow," Yusei said, looking up at him.

"So you not spread time with Akiza today?" Crow asked, looking down at Yusei.

"No, She is busy doing something with her family today," Yusei said, stand up and wipe his hand with a washcloth.

"You and Akiza bee date for a year now," Crow said. "How come you did not ask her yet?" Crow asked, sat down in a chair backward.

"Asked her what?" Yusei answer with a question.

"Asked her to marry you." Crow answer.

"I don't know. I just to busy to get around it." Yusei said.

"Do you love Akiza?" Crow asked.

"Yes, I do," Yusei said.

"Then asked her."

 **End of Flashback...**

Crow start up his duel runner and heading back home. When he got there, He saw Jack and Carly on the couch waiting for him. "Did you find here?" Carly asked, stand up from the couch.

"No." Crow answer, walking into the kitchen without making any eyes contact. Crow grab a sprite out of the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Where do you think she runs off too?" Carly asked, sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know," Crow said, sat down on a chair. Just then the front door open.

 **Sorry, a cliffhanger**

 **See you next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...**

Crow start up his duel runner and heading back home. When he got there, He saw Jack and Carly on the couch waiting for him. "Did you find here?" Carly asked, stand up from the couch.

"No." Crow answer, walking into the kitchen without making any eyes contact. Crow grab a sprite out of the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Where do you think she runs off too?" Carly asked, sat back down on the couch."I don't know," Crow said, sat down on a chair. Just then the front door open.

 **continues...**

The front door open and walked in a black figure was all wet. "Who are you?" Jack said, stand up from the couch and push Caly behind him. The black figure removes his hood. Jack, Crow, and Carly's eyes got wide in shock.

"Yu...sei." Crow cry throw his arms around Yusei.

"Crow," Yusei said, trying to keep his balance from fall on the floor. "The first one I thought will throw their arm around me was My wife."

"Um...Yusei." Carly said, looking at Yusei.

"Where is Akiza?" Yusei asked, walked into the living room.

"Akiza not here," Jack said, looking at Yusei.

"Where is she?" Yusei asked again.

"Akiza got a note saying that you are dead," Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She becomes the black rose again," Crow said, walking up beside Yusei.

"What?" Yusei said in shock.

"She a black rose," Crow said. Yusei runs upstairs to his bedroom and saw it destroy. Jack, Carly, and Crow follow him upstairs.

"What happens here?" Yusei said, walking in his bedroom.

"Akiza lost control of her power," Crow said, standing behind Yusei.

"Here is she now?" Yusei asked.

"We think she going after Sayer," Jack answer.

"Yusei, Akiza will be in danger if we don't stop her," Carly said.

"Stay here, I' m going to find her," Yusei said, run out of the house. 'Akiza, Please be safe and don't do anything dangerous.' Yusei said to himself, getting on his duel runner.

 **Well, Yusei finds Akiza in time see you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enchanted Rose Petals**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Last time on The Enchanted Rose petals...**

"Akiza lost control of her power," Crow said, standing behind Yusei.

"Here is she now?" Yusei asked.

"We think she going after Sayer," Jack answer.

"Yusei, Akiza will be in danger if we don't stop her," Carly said.

"Stay here, I' m going to find her," Yusei said, run out of the house. 'Akiza, Please be safe and don't do anything dangerous.' Yusei said to himself, getting on his duel runner.

 **continues...**

Akiza stands in front of the Arcadia Movement. "I'm going to settle now Sayer," Akiza said to herself, walked into the building.

"Akiza, welcome back," Sayer said, standing in front of her.

"Let settle this now," Akiza said, narrowing her eyes at Sayer.

"Fine, it that what you want," Sayer said, put on his duel disk on his arms.

"Let duel." They both said.

 **Akiza's turn**

"I will go first," Akiza said, draw a card. "I will Play Violet Witch then I will activate black garden on the field." Akiza Summons "Violet Witch" in Attack Position (1100 ATK), activates "Black Garden," and Sets a card.

 **Sayer's turn**

Sayer draws a card and set a card on the field.

 **Aiza's turn**

Akiza attacks Sayer directly with "Violet Witch". (Sayer: 2900 Life Points) In response, Sayer activates "Crime and Punishment". This destroys "Violet Witch", and lets him Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his hand. He Summons "Agent of Hatred" in Defense Position (0 DEF). A Rose Token is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field due to "Black Garden" effect.

Akiza uses the effect of "Violet Witch" to add "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her Deck to her hand (In the anime, "Violet Witch's" effect activates when it is destroyed in any way, not only battle). At the end of her Battle Phase, the effect of "Agent of Hatred" activates; since Sayer lost more than 1,000 Life Points during the Battle Phase, he regains the Life Points he lost due to battle.

(Sayer: 4000 Life Points) Akiza Summons "Phoenixian Seed". (800 ATK, reduced to 400 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Sayer's side of the field due to "Black Garden". Akiza then activates "Rose Flame", which inflicts 500 damage to Koda whenever a monster is Special Summoned to his side of the field. (Sayer: 3500 Life Points)

 **Sayer's turn**

Sayer activates "Mind Monster" and declares "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza takes 1200 damage. (Akiza: 2800 Life Points) Koda switches his "Rose Token" to Defense Position.

 **Akiza's turn**

"I will make you pay for everything you did," Akiza yelled, lost control of her power.

Akiza draws "Rose Curse". She activates the effect of "Phoenixian Seed", Tributing it to Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from her hand. (2200 ATK, reduced to 1100 due to Field Spell) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Sayer's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame".

(Sayer: 3000 Life Points) Akiza attacks the new Rose Token with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". (Sayer: 2700 Life Points) (In the anime a Rose Token cannot be destroyed by battle). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" goes to the Graveyard after attacking, and Sayer loses 800 more Life Points from its effect.

(Sayer: 1900) Akiza's Battle Phase ends, and Sayer gains 300 Life Points from "Agent of Hatred". (Sayer: 2200) Akiza ends her turn, and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" is Special Summoned to her side of the field in Defense Position. A third Rose Token is summoned to Koda's side of the field, causing him to take 500 damage from "Rose Flame". (Sayer: 1700)

 **Sayer's turn**

Sayer Tributes all his "Rose Tokens" to Special Summon "Mad Profiler". (2600 ATK) A "Rose Token" is Summoned to Akiza's side of the field. This monster's effect allows him to discard a card from his hand to remove a card of the same type of play. So, he discards "Reload" to remove "Black Garden" from play, and discards "Mind on Air" to remove "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from play. Koda then attacks Akiza's "Rose Token" with "Mad Profiler". (Akiza: 1000) He then equips "Mad Profiler" with "Destruction Insurance" and "Light low Protection".

 **Akiza's turn**

Akiza Summons "Twilight Rose Knight". (1000 ATK) She tunes it and her 2 "Rose Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". She then removes "Phoenixian Seed" from play to reduce the ATK of "Mad Profiler" to 0. Sayer activates the effect of "Light low Protection" to destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza activates "Rose Curse" inflicting damage to Sayer. (Sayer: 0 Life Points)

Akiza wins.

"Akiza." A voice that sounds so familiar.

"Yusei." Akiza whisper before she passed out.

After a while, Akiza woke up in a hospital bed. "I'm still here," Akiza said, letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad you still here." a voice said besides the bed. Akiza turn her head to the side and saw Yusei standing there.

"Yusei." Akiza whisper with a smile. "You are life," Akiza said, trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up yet. You and the baby are fine." Yusei said, pushing her back down on the bed.

"Yusei, I'm not pregnant," Akiza said, looking at him.

"Yes, you are the doctor says you are," Yusei said, sitting on the bed.

"We are going be parents," Akiza said excitedly.

"Yes," Yusei said, put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see your little one."

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
